That Old Time Rock and Roll
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Narcissa discovers something about Lucius that he's just a little embarassed to have her know. Songfic of sorts. Please read and review.


**Another Hideaway contest entry, blah, blah, blah...Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it, or if you hated it. Either way, I'd love to know what you thought. It took me forever to come up with the song for this contest; I have my mother to thank for what I finally ended up with as she chose to turn on the radio in the car and inspiration struck.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters and the song, "_That Old Time Rock and Roll_", as sung by Bob Seger, was written by George Jackson and Thomas E. Jones III.**

* * *

"_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll_"

Narcissa Malfoy looked up from the copy of Witch Weekly she was reading and frowned. She thought she heard music in the house, but the only wizard's wireless was sitting on the table next to her, as her husband did not like any of the music played on the Wizard's Wireless Network. Lucius Malfoy preferred the news and scoffed at the music Narcissa liked to listen to.

Narcissa wondered if the music was coming from the kitchens where the house elf worked, perhaps he was listening to the wireless. Narcissa snapped her elegant fingers and at once a house elf appeared.

"Yes, mistress?" the little elf inquired.

"Have you been listening to the wizard's wireless?" Narcissa demanded.

"No mistress!" the house elf exclaimed. "Dobby has been doing his work in the kitchens, mistress. He is not listening to the wireless."

"_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll"  
_

"Then where is that music coming from?" Narcissa asked, still hearing the sound of unfamiliar music from somewhere in her house.

The house elf, Dobby, looked down at his bare feet.

"It may be that it is coming from the room where Master does not want Dobby to go," he suggested in his squeaky voice.

Narcissa frowned at the house elf until she understood.

"You mean his office?" she asked the elf. He nodded.

Lucius had a private office where he liked to go when he wanted solitude. Dobby was never allowed in, not even to clean, and Narcissa had only been in there once in the three years she and Lucius had been married.

The office was a small dark room with bookshelves on two walls, a large desk and several comfortable chairs. There were various cabinets and a closet, but Narcissa had never seen what was within. She had always been curious, but Lucius was not a man to cross and he had made it quite clear that she was never to step foot in there without his permission.

Narcissa had always obeyed her husband, but she wanted to know why her husband, who always claimed to dislike music, would be playing a song so loudly while in his private room. Dismissing the elf, Narcissa tossed her magazine aside and hurried through the house to stand outside the door of Lucius's office. The music was much louder and Narcissa knew that it was coming from inside.

_  
"Won't go to hear them play a tango  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There's only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock 'n' roll"_

Narcissa's pretty brow creased with her confusion; she had never heard _this_ song on the Wizard's Wireless Network. It was a different type of music altogether. This puzzle was too much for Narcissa and she tapped her wand on the handle of the door, whispering the words she had heard her husband mutter when he let himself in.

The door swung open and Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise.

"_Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I'm old-fashioned, say I'm over the hill  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock 'n' roll" _

Lucius Malfoy was dancing in front of one of the tall cabinets in the room. The cabinet doors were wide open, revealing something that looked a bit like a wizard's wireless and two black boxes that seemed to be the source of the music.

Narcissa was completely shocked. Not only was Lucius _dancing_ to this strange music, but he was _singing along_. Through her surprise, Narcissa was able to appreciate the quality of her husband's singing voice.

"Uh, Lucius?" Narcissa decided it was best to alert him of her presence as the song ended.

At the sound of her voice, Lucius spun around and froze.

"Narcissa!" he whispered, a look of horror on his handsome features. "How did…what are you doing here?"

"I heard music and was looking for its source," Narcissa murmured meekly.

Lucius stared at his wife and then cursed.

"The silencing charm I put on the room must have worn off," he muttered.

"Who was singing that?" Narcissa asked. "I've never heard that song on the wireless, and I thought you didn't like music?"

Lucius sighed and gestured for Narcissa to come in and sit down.

"Close the door," he instructed.

Narcissa pushed the door shut with her heel and took a seat in one of the plush leather armchairs.

Lucius sat in one of the other chairs and considered his wife for a few moments.

"The thing is, that was not wizard music," he said at last, "that was _muggle_ music."

Narcissa gasped.

"But where did you get it?"

"I, er, confiscated it a few years ago from a muggle household that I had visited on the Dark Lord's business," Lucius explained vaguely. "I listened to it and decided I liked it, a lot."

"Why did you try to hide it from me?" Narcissa wanted to know.

"I thought you might scorn me for liking muggle music," Lucius told her. "I know that precious little can be said for muggles, but I do like that music."

Narcissa considered all that he had told her and then stood up and crossed to Lucius and settled herself in his lap.

"I don't think any less of you, dear," she told him softly as she snuggled into his arms. "I rather liked what I heard."

"Did you?" Lucius asked in surprise.

Narcissa nodded and giggled.

"Especially what I heard of your singing," she told him. He frowned and she whispered in his ear mischievously. "I also liked what I saw of your dancing."

"Really?" Lucius raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly at his wife. "Well a repeat performance _could_ be arranged. Actually, I do have another song you might like."

"Oh really?" Narcissa asked coyly, recognizing the gleam in her husband's eye.

"Oh yes," he told her. "It's by a muggle named Marvin Gaye…"

The End


End file.
